


Bosom Buddies

by alexcat



Series: Allbingo - Valentines Bingo Fest [5]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: allbingo, Friendship, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Tony are almost everything to one another, but not what people think.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Allbingo - Valentines Bingo Fest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180685
Kudos: 13
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	Bosom Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> For the Allbingo Valentine Fest. I did not exactly write about Valentine's Day as much as love.
> 
> The prompt is Queerplatonic.  
>  _Adjective describing a relationship which is more intense and intimate than is considered common or normal for a "friendship", but doesn't fit the traditional sexual-romantic couple model._  
>  Kevin Smith called it "hetero lifemates" and that's how I wrote it.

“Did you know that people think we are lovers?” Steve asked Tony at dinner. Nat and Clint were off doing SHIELD stuff somewhere and Bruce was playing video games with Thor. Sam had gone to visit his mom, something he did every Sunday if they weren’t fighting bad guys. 

Tony and Steve were alone for the most part. Tony was hard at work on a design for some tech thing and Steve was drawing a picture of Central Park. 

“Yeah, I’d kinda heard that. But why?” 

“Because we’re always together, always touching each other, whispering – things lovers do,” Tony told him. 

“Are you queer?” Steve asked, not sure of another word for it. 

“Me? Not that I know. I love women, smart women, strong women.”

“Other than Peggy, I never wanted any other woman.”

“Men?”

Steve blushed. “Not like you’d think but I love Bucky – like I love you.” 

“I know,” Tony told him. “Want to take a break and get a coffee?”

Steve nodded, having had enough of serious discussion for a little while. Getting outside would be nice. They walked down the street, Steve’s arm around Tony’s shoulder and Tony’s arm around Steve waist. Steve turned his head to speak into Tony’s ear. 

“They’re staring.” 

Tony laughed. “Because they wish they had a you.” 

They were outside the coffee shop door when Steve asked, “Does that mean you’re buying me a coffee?” 

Tony laughed again. “Don’t I always?” 

Steve held the door as they both went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
